The Warehouse's Doctor
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Warehouse 13 finds themselves with a new 'artifact', a Police Call Box. But then every thing goes wrong...read to find out. Reviews are welcome...especially constructive criticism. Rated just to be on the safe side
1. A new acquisition

"What is that?" asked Pete coming up to the large box that took up most of Artie's office.

"It's a special shipment from England," said Artie breathlessly, as he used a crowbar to open the box. As soon as the sides fell down, the straw surrounding the package flew everywhere..with a little help from Claudia. "Claudia! What are you doing?" Asked Artie angrily.

"I want to see what it is! Cool it Grandpa," she said. And then they all could. It was a large blue box, it looked old, and a bit dirty.

"What is it? A telephone box?" asked Pete. It certainly did look like one, except to a more trained eye. Like Myka's for example.

"No Pete. It's a police call box," she said smacking him in the stomach.

"So a telephone box," he stated.

"Myka's right," Artie said. "People have been saying weird stuff about this, and I want you to get to the bottom of it." He pointed accusingly at the three of them.

"Okay," Pete said.

"What does it do?" asked Claudia peeking through the key lock, it was dark..not a surprise all considering. It was only a call box, right?

"People have heard weird noises coming from it, and it seems to disappear," Artie said looking at a file.

"That's it? No aging affects, no ways to kill people? It simply appears and disappears?" Myka asked in confusion.

"Well so far. It has the potential to become an artifact. And if it does we need to prepare for any of the outcomes. Claudia move it to the box aisle," Artie said still reading the file.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She said looking at the huge box.

At the same time Pete asked, "we have a box aisle?!"

After a lot of grumbling Claudia finally got the large box onto a golf cart. She wasn't even sure how she managed it. It was quite bigger than her after all. Then she drove it down to the box aisle, stopping occasionally to read the directions Artie had given her.

"What? Turn left at the Carton aisle? We have a Carton aisle? Oh hey look at that." she had just turned left at the Carton aisle, and yes they had one. Finally she found the box aisle and unloaded the large blue box. She set the screen- Artifact: Police Call Box Properties: weird noises. Disappears. And set it as shelved. "See you later," she said patting the box. Claudia started to walk away, when she heard a weird sound coming from the newly acquired call box. It sounded like an electric whine. She turned and ran to the golf cart and drove back to the safety of Artie's office. She did not want to be there when something weird happened. Which was a certainty, especially at the Warehouse.

She ran up the stairs to where Artie was sitting at the table talking with Myka and Pete. They turned as she entered.

"Claudia? What's wrong?" asked Myka standing and walking over to the breathless young woman.

"It started," she said between big gasps.

"What started?" asked Artie standing to his feet.

"The noises," she had finally caught her breath and looked up at them all. "The call box. It started to make noises."

"Did you goo-ify it?" asked Pete.

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"We don't know that it's an artifact, it might have made things worse," she reasoned..although the real reason was that she was freaked out and had run..but they didn't need to know that.

They all listened to her reason and nodded. It made sense. There was a ping.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Pete.

"The computer stupid. We have a ping," said Myka with a sly smile.

"Haha very funny. I meant where in the Warehouse is that coming from?"

Claudia walked over to the screen, clicked a few things and then paled.

"Claudia?" asked Myka.

"It's coming from the box aisle. To be specific from the Call box...whatever it is it's starting."

They all sat in silence pondering what could have started. Then the panic set in and they rushed about, preparing for the worse.


	2. Boxes

"Urgh," said the Doctor rubbing his head. He opened his eyes, he found himself looking at the ceiling of his beloved Tardis. "What happened?"

Quickly he sat up, the blood rushed away from his head, he patted his chest, good he still had his bow tie (they were cool), and then his legs. He muttered, "still got legs." And stood up. The insides of his Tardis were in ruins. "What happened?" he repeated. Then he remembered.

He had been running. Running faster and harder than ever before, and his poor Tardis had suffered for it. He remembered the consul had sparked and started to burn. Fire surrounded him, and smoke filled his lungs. He hit random buttons, his poor Tardis started wheezing, even after they had landed on Earth.

Slowly the Doctor walked up to the consul. "I'm sorry Sexy," he said rubbing the column. The Tardis shuttered. "Shh, it'll be alright."

He just sat with her, stroking the old gal, trying to make her stop wheezing. It only felt like hours, but in reality it had been a couple of days. He figured that the breaks were on (something River teased him about all the time) and that the invisibility shield was warped..causing it to disappear and reappear, when it hadn't- couldn't move.

From outside there was groaning noises, and then somehow the Tardis was lifted up. It was moving! But not because The Doctor had done anything...it was as if someone else was moving it. The Doctor was flung backwards and hit his head. It hurt a lot. Again he rubbed his head, ruffling up his hair even more. There was a look of panic in the alien's eyes. Someone was taking his Tardis, with him inside it! _Could it be? No he's gone..he has to be gone. _Thought the Doctor. He decided there was no way it was the Master. _What about the Daleks? They've done this before...but if it was them I would be burning now, so it's not them._ With a sigh the Doctor realized he had made too many enemies, that it would be impossible to eliminate them all.

Suddenly the lights shut off. The Doctor tried to see where he was using the camera, but when he looked out all he saw was the darkness. "What?" For the first time in months he was glad that he didn't have a companion with him. After all if he did, well they probably wouldn't have survived the crash..and after that, well he didn't want anyone else to feel the panic he felt now. His Tardis was broken, someone was taking him to some unknown place, and he didn't know what would happen. He sighed and curled up by the consul...well at least the old gal had stopped shuddering. Maybe she wasn't in anymore pain, that was all the Doctor could hope for.

The days in the Tardis were miserable. The Doctor didn't have anyone to talk to, his Tardis was in shambles..so he couldn't escape, and finally he was bored. To be truthful the Doctor was bored out of his mind, it got to the point where he was throwing a rubber ball against the wall and watched it come back, catching it.

There was a commotion coming from the outside of the Tardis. He turned on the screen and saw straw? Well there was finally light, but he was surrounded by packing straw. He heard a male voice asking, "What is that?"

A grumpy man answered, "It's a special shipment from England."

The Doctor sighed and turned off the camera, there wasn't much to get from that...except he was positive he was in America. Both those men had American accents, and a shipment? Had his Tardis been in a crate? Had he been _shipped_ to America? The Doctor shook his head, too many questions flew to mind...he needed time to think. He needed peace, or at least quiet.

Once he had gotten his thoughts under control he realized that his Tardis was on the move, again. He turned the camera back on and heard a different voice muttering something. "Go past the jar aisle..hmm seems easy enough," this voice was female, but it was still American. He looked around a bit more, was his box on a go cart? Why yes it was...and all those things he was zooming by, they were all odd bits of junk. In one aisle were jars, then they turned left at an aisle containing cartons. This was all too weird. Where was he? He heard a couple more words from the girl, but they were muted...he couldn't quite make them out.

_Okay,_ he thought, _this is getting too weird. I need to get out of here now!_ He fiddled around a bit with some knobs, and finally got the Tardis to respond. It started making some discouraging noises. "No, no, no, no!" He shouted. Something was stopping him from leaving. He was stuck here, well wherever here was. He decided to go exploring. Carefully he opened the door and looked about. He was in a long aisle filled with boxes. He went over to examine some of the things on the shelves.

There was a screen, with a label. Quickly he read it. Fabrege's tool box. Properties: allows the handler to create delicate oddities. Side effects include: obsession, greed, lust for fame and fortune, and the feelings of a broken heart, (also madness, may occur).

The Doctor poked at the unassuming box with his long fingers. It didn't feel too dangerous. Next he picked it up, and sniffed it. _Ahh yes, those spores were only around in the 19__th__ century..so it is old enough now was it really Carl Faberge's? _Cautiously he stuck out his tongue and licked the side of the box, looking for residual energy. _Hmm yes, it was, but other people have touched it since...but in gloves..._He set it back down on the shelf, and kept exploring the aisle.

A little farther down he spotted another interesting box. It was even older, and made out of clay...in fact it wasn't even a box, it was a jar (a pithos to be exact). _The label said it was...wait a minute, that can't be. It's a myth! Isn't it? _The label said it was Pandora's Box. Tentitively the Doctor reached out his hand, his hands closed around the cool clay handle. Suddenly the Doctor had the urge to open the jar, to unseal the clay stopper and look inside. He hadn't seen the warning- just touching the jar would created temptations and the curiousity to open it, and once that happened the delusions came. Slowly he pulled the jar closer, his hands were on the stopper, fingers gripping tightly- tugging upwards.

He heard a girl scream, "Stop Artie."

And then he was blasted with a strange purple liquid, and was knocked backward.

**AN- more to come! I would like to thank Skater-chick-84 for the favorite! I hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading! ((PLEASE COMMENT, it'll let me know you care))**


	3. First Impressions

**Next Chapter! Finally finished it. Hope you like it, please leave comments, I am starved for them...quite literally didn't get lunch today.**

Earlier-

"Got the Tesla?" Myka asked her partner.

"Yah, you have the mini right?"

"Of course I-" there was another ping from the computer. "What's that?"

Claudia ran over to the screen, and her eyes widened in shock. "There's been a disturbance, something is going on with Faberge's tool box."

"Uh what?" asked Pete.

"You really don't know who Faberge is?" asked Myka.

"No who is he?"

Before Myka could go in a long spiel about the old jeweler Claudia interrupted. "He's the egg guy, who did that stuff with that stuff back when."

"Ooh that guy, I know about him," said Pete. Myka just shook her head.

"Guys we're in a bit of a rush," Artie said, grabbing a goo gun.

There was a final ping.

"Uh-oh," Claudia said.

"Good uh-oh,m or bad uh-oh?" asked Artie.

"Bad uh-oh! IS there any other kind?" she snapped.

"What is it?" asked Myka.

"Something's disturbed Pandora's box," Claudia said weakly.

"Pandora's box?" asked Pete. "I thought that was just a my-" he realized what he was saying..he was a warehouse agent, nothing was a myth these days.

"Yah Pandora was a pyshco..even by today's standards..." Artie said. "We have to get down there now."

"Luckily I have rigged something up," said Claude with a smile.

"Uh-oh," grumbled Artie.

"You know what Gramps? You're right," Claudia said.

"About?"

"There are such things as good uh-ohs." quickly she lead them out to the metal landing, and towards the zip line. She pressed a big red button, and down slid a cable car attached to a pulley system. Quickly they got on (they were in a rush, and Artie could always complain later), and rode it down to the Box aisle. They jumped down. Pete signaled that Myka and Artie should go left, and that he and Claude would go right.

They had to time it perfectly. Unfortunately Claudia ran around the shelf a bit to early, and caught sight of a strange man. She barely had time to take him in when Artie rushed around with his goo gun.

"Stop Artie!" Claudia called. But it was too late Artie had sprayed the strange man with purple goo, knocking him backwards, and sending Pandora's jar into a high ark.

Quickly Pete stepped forward (purple gloves already in hand) and caught the pithos before it could do any more damage. He quietly replaced it on it's shelf and joined the others who were examining the unconscious man.

"We should get him back to Leena's," said Claudia, peering at the collapsed form.

"Yes, I suppose we should.." Artie said resignedly..sometimes he hated when Claudia was right.

Pete was the first to notice his partner's silence. "Hey Myka, what is it?" Myka was never quiet, and if she was it usually meant she was thinking. The next words that would come out of her mouth would create more questions than it answered, and so Pete braced himself..for he was right.

"Where did he come from?" asked Myka. Artie turned, _why hadn't he thought of that?_ He slapped his forehead.

"Hey Artie," said Claudia with some mischief in her voice. "I think you just face-palmed."

Artie first looked mystified than angry, she was teasing him...again... "I what?" he asked.

"No time," said Pete. "He's waking up..and I'm getting a vibe."

Myka had learned to trust her partner's vibes so quickly she grabbed the man's ankles, as Pete lifted him from under the shoulders. Silently they carried him back to the cable car. No one noticed an odd elongated pen like thing drop from his pockets as they were riding back to the offices. The thing tumbled down to the ground, and landed in a box marked DANGEROUS. DO NOT OPEN. They rushed the odd man back to Leena's where they waited for him to thoroughly come to.


	4. Posed Question & their answers

The Doctor blinked his eyes blearily. _Where was he?_ He looked around and jumped back. Five faces were peering anxiously at him. Well four faces, one of them looked just grumpy. "Who are you?" he asked sitting up.

"I'll be asking the questions here. Who are you, and what do you know about us?" The grumpy one asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he straightened his bow tie. "And I don't know who you are, why don't you tell me."

The grumpy man sighed. "I'm Artie...now then introductions are over. What do you know about us?" he repeated.

"What about those four?" The Doctor pointed to three women and another man.

Artie looked back at them. The silence hung in the air, until one of them gasped. "My god your aura! I've never seen anything like it!"

"My what?" asked the Doctor curiously.

At the same time a woman with long dark hair asked her friend, "why? What does it look like?"

"The night sky, with a nebulae twisting and turning, and stars. Oh the stars burn brightly on him," Leena sighed. She really was amazed, most auras she saw were only three colors at the most. But his, well it truly was like the night sky.

The Doctor frowned. He was a man of science, he didn't usually believe in 'auras'...he decided to go with a safe question. "Who are you?"

The African American woman responded first. "I'm Leena, these are my friends. Pete, Myka, and Claudia."

Claudia looked more closely at him than turned to Artie. "He dresses like you," she laughed.

Artie's mouth flopped open. The Doctor just stared at her, neither of the old men could tell whether or not it was a complement...or an insult. Before long the Doctor touched his bow tie self consciously and muttered, "Bow ties are cool." This made Claudia laugh even harder, while the Doctor just stared at her.

"No more tom foolery," grumbled Artie. "How did you get into the warehouse?"

"The what?" asked the Doctor mildly.

"The. Warehouse." Artie repeated through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm inspector John Smith from Interpol code named the Doctor...uh I just decided to pop in and check on you guys, can't let you Americans have all the fun," lied the Doctor easily, he held up his ID.

"Oh I see-" Artie started saying, definitely appeased, when Claudia cut in.

"It's blank," she said coldly, staring at his 'ID'.

The Doctor looked at it and said, "So it is."

The other three- Pete, Myka and Leena- just shook their heads trying to clear them, while Artie resumed glaring at the Doctor. "So Doctor," said Artie suspiciously, "how did you get into the warehouse?"

The Doctor sighed. "My ship was taken there. I regained consciousness and started to explore, when I was rudely blasted in the face by some disgusting purple substance. Then I woke up here."

Artie's eye's narrowed. "Oh really? We didn't have any new shipments of ships."

"That call box? That's my ship," the Doctor said examining the room.

"Your ship?" Myka asked skeptically.

"Well it's not really a call box," the Doctor explained. "It's a Tardis. I use it to fly through time and space." They all gave him blank stares, although Claudia looked like there was something she was trying to recall from somewhere. He tried again, "It's bigger on the inside. It makes this sound," he attempted a very bad impression of the sound the Tardis made. "Nothing?" they continued there blank stares, which were turning into the look _he's mad..._

"A what?" asked Leena.

"It's an acronym. It stands for-" The doctor started, but found himself being interrupted by Claudia.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space," she said nodding her head at the Doctor.

"How do you know that?" asked Pete. The Doctor could only stare at her in wonder, and a little bit of admiration

"When I hacked into UNIT's database a link came up about the Tardis...plus it makes sense for what he's describing. It moves through time and space, that's the time and space part, then it's bigger on the inside which is all about relative dimensions," Claudia explained. The Doctor had decided (as she had said her speech) that he liked this one.

"Who are...where do you..."Myka couldn't seem to process all this, to the point where she couldn't even string together words to form a sentence.

"So you're an alien?" asked Pete with great enthusiasm.

The Doctor frowned. "Well, what are they saying these days? Oh right. Well duh! I happen to be nine hundred years old."

"Nine hundred years old? So you must be the same age as Artie, makes sense since you dress a like," laughed Claudia. Both men in question turned to glare at her. For Artie it was because he was not nine hundred years old, and for the Doctor, well he felt he dressed much better than the old slob. Which was true, there was a mustard stain on Artie's shirt from lunch, although Artie had the sense not to wear bow ties.

Finally the Doctor stopped glaring at Claudia and asked, "well you guys know who I am, who are you?"

Artie decided to answer, "we are the agents of warehouse thirteen. I like to call it America's Attic," here he was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Isn't that the name of the Smithsonian?" as he said it he knew he had crossed a line. It was now his turn to be glared at by Artie.

"Yes," he said coldly, "but there are no other names for it."

Then Pete decided to pipe up with his own input, "I think it should be called The World's Junk drawer. But Mr. I-am-as-old-as-time-itself-and-I-still-can't-use-a-computer vetoed it."

"That's cause it's a dumb name," Claudia interjected. "I prefer Artifact Roadshow." The Doctor broke out into a grin. This one was clever.

"Anyways," Artie grumbled, "our job is to snag, bag and tag the most dangerous artifacts before they can cause much harm."

"Oh," the Doctor said. "And what makes up these artifacts."

Artie sighed, there was going to be a long explanation. "Leena, will you go get us some lemonade?" she nodded and left the room. Artie continued, "artifacts have had a hand in either making people famous, or something they used, or touched. It either turned them into who they were, or they made the artifact. For example Faberge's tool box was used by Faberge to create beautiful things. Thus now whoever has the box has the same abilities as Faberge himself, but there are side effects. For poor Faberge it was greed, and lust for power...and eventually after the Romanov's fell, well heart break. All of these are symptoms of the box...we're still not sure if it's because of Faberge that these things are imbued onto the box, or if it worked on Faberge."

As Artie had been talking, the Doctor had been getting confused. A first for him, which made him more confused. Claudia had noticed this and felt some sympathy for him..after all it was a bit hard to be thrown into all this. Finally after a moment or two of silence the Doctor asked, "so it's like horcruxes?"

"Excuse me?" asked Artie blinking his eyes rather rapidly. What was this mad man with a box talking about?

Claudia got the reference immediately and answered, "uh kinda...in some ways, and not at all in others."

The Doctor nodded. He got it now. Leena returned bringing lemonade and sat down. "It makes sense that your aura is so different. After all you've seen so much. What's it like?"

"Lot's of running," the Doctor said in a light tone. Leena, Pete, and Claudia laughed. They thought he was joking, if only they were right.

"Artie can I talk to you out in the hall?" Myka said quietly.

Artie followed her out, where she then closed the door to the drawing room. "What is it?"

"I don't trust him," Myka said, looking back to where the others were. "There is no way he is an alien, and there is no way he was in the call box. What if he's a spy?"

"Hm, yes he could be, " Artie said thoughtfully. "We better keep an eye on him."

They reentered the drawing room to find the Doctor talking. "A lot of the times I use my sonic screw driver, it's here-" he reached into his left breast pocket, then his right. _No not there..._he slowly checked all his pockets _where is it? Could they have taken it? But why...Where, no not there..did I leave it in the Tardis? Doubt it, where in-_

"Everything okay Doctor?" asked Leena.

"No, my sonic isn't here. Have any of you seen it? About this long, made of metal with a light on the end?" They all shook their heads.

"It could of fallen when we were riding the cable car," Pete suggested. "After all it was a bit of a bumpy ride, and you weren't even on a chair..."

"How far is it from the box aisle to the offices?" the Doctor asked with a sinking suspicion.

"Umm pretty far," said Claudia, paling at the countless amounts of nooks and crannies they would have to search.

"Well come on then," the Doctor said leading the way out the door. When he realized no one was following him he turned around. "What is it now?"

"It's pretty big, how are we going to find it?" asked Pete.

"I have a tracking device in my Tardis. Now come on."

This time they all followed him out, some more reluctant than others.

**AN thanks for all the comments I've been getting. It's so awesome, and totally inspires me to keep writing. So thank you all. Also if you feel moved to please leave a review letting me know your thoughts :)...tbc**


	5. Sonic Hunting!

**Next Chapter! Anyways should've been saying this from the beginning, I OWN NOTHING! (and what I do own is just a story~)**

After the Doctor had mysteriously disappeared into the Tardis the others could hear a series of crashes. Finally the Doctor came out with an odd contraption in his hand, and his bow tie slightly askew.

"Here let me fix that," Claudia boldly stepped forward and straightened the bow tie, causing the old alien to blush.

"What is that?" asked Pete hoping it would be some cool alien do-hicky.

"It's a Sonic tracker," said the Doctor almost fondly. "It searches the air waves for Sonic frequencies and goes ding."

"Sonic implies sound," Artie said stating the obvious. "So if it's not in use will it still make sound?"

The Doctor was about to reply _of course it does, it's a sonic_ when he realized that the grumpy old fellow might just have a point.

"Well?" asked Artie. "Don't just stand with your mouth open, answer me."

"Ummm yes, well it may not work," the Doctor said bleakly, slipping the device back into his pocket. "But I think I may have something else." He rushed back into the police box, while Artie just shook his head.

"He's a mad man. Absolutely mad," Artie cried.

"Actually I prefer being called a mad man with a box," the Doctor replied breezily. Artie jumped, he hadn't guessed that the Doctor would have overheard him.

"And what do we have now?"

"Oh this little bit of loveliness is a temporal time loop aftermath facilitator," the Doctor said holding up his new toy.

"Huh?" said Myka. That's when Pete knew they were in trouble, Myka knew all the big words Pete didn't and if she couldn't figure it out..well they were doomed.

Or not quite. "It latches on to things that have been through time and space, and alerts us of their possibility of being the Doctor's lost sonic," Claudia said taking the gadget gently from the Doctor's hands and flipping the switch. A light turned on and went _bing, _the antenna had been pointed at the Doctor, as she moved it away from him and towards the Tardis. Replacing the _bing_ was static, until the antenna landed squarely in front of the Tardis where it went _bing _again.

The Doctor looked on at Claudia. He was impressed by her knowledge, and the fact that she respected the fact that he was an alien. Pete was much to enthusiastic, like a puppy. As for Artie and Myka, they didn't seem to trust him, and Artie was far to grumpy for the Doctor's liking. So they all followed Claudia through the Warehouse.

After three detours to first the rocket ship aisle, then the clock aisle, and finally the window aisle (now that was a weird story), they arrived in front of a large crate. In big black letters it said DANGEROUS. DO NOT OPEN. From inside the crate came the sound of gears clicking in and out of place. A steady rhythm, similar to that of a clock.

"Oh it's just another false alarm," Artie said tiredly. They had been walking around for hours with no luck, and even Pete who was like an overly excited puppy was now thoroughly tired out.

"What makes you say that?" asked Myka even though she was inclined to agree.

"Oh this is the Antikythera mechanism. It has all sorts of things to do with time and space," Artie said. He raised his voice, "and is highly dangerous!"

The reason he had raised his voice was the Doctor had been moving to go open the crate, but he paused. "I thought that it was housed at the Archaeological Museum in Athens."

"Oh that, they just have a fake," Artie said dismissively. "We have the real one."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the fact that a national treasure (of the Greeks that is) was being stored away from the public eye. In America.

"Well better check to be safe," the Doctor said going over to the box. Carefully he lifted the lid and peered into the box. Wedged between a board of wood and some bronze was his Sonic. "Got it!" he exclaimed. But just as his fingers brushed the end of the Sonic, it fell deeper into the mechanism, jamming two gears and disappeared.

"What?" the Doctor yelled. His sonic had just disappeared. There was the sound of the gears restarting up, as the Antikythera mechanism started it's continual turning. Documenting time.

"What happened?" asked Myka.

"My sonic just disappeared, and I have no clue where it is!"

"Try Ancient Greece," Claudia said pointing to the sign (the one none of them had noticed {not even the Doctor} till now).

It read: Antikythera Mechanism. In constant motion, if gears are stopped will send things back to Ancient Greece using a measurement of stars and the lunar calender to date.

"So where is it now?" asked the Doctor with a scowl.

"With the inventor," replied Myka.

"Do we even know who invented the anon- antikyt- antikythrn- ugh the mechanism?" asked Pete, giving up on the pronunciation.

"Yes the first prototype ever built of the Antikythera Mechanism was built by Plato in his dying years. Thus he was the inventor, making the Antikythera Mechanism much older than people thought. Ciero, a studier of Greek philosophy, built this one and was sending it home to Rome from his vacation house in Greece. And so-"

"We don't have time for all this Artie," Claudia interrupted. The Doctor had gone pale.

"So my Sonic is in the hands of one of the brilliant minds in all of time?" he asked weakly.

Claudia nodded.

"We need to get it back, if he gets a good look at it...It could change time, and rewrite history!"

** Cliff hanger! Hope you aren't too mad at me. Thanks for all the reviews (they really are inspiring). I want some more though (uh yes I am a greedy person). SO let me know how I am doing, and any suggestions for along the way? I have most of the plot worked out, but not necessarily all the details, so I am welcome to suggestions. So leave a review after the beep.**

***BEEP***


	6. A partial plan, and some spare parts

**You asked for it, so you got it! Here's some more!**

The Doctor paced furiously, considering all the options. _Problem one- his sonic was in the hands of one of the greatest minds in history. Problem two- this greatest mind happened to live in _Ancient_ Greece. Usually this wouldn't be a problem for the Doctor, except there was Problem three- his Tardis was fried, it wouldn't be taking him anywhere for a long time. And finally Problem four- Artie was quite mad at him for "breaking" the Antikythera Mechanism. Which in his defense wasn't entirely his fault, plus it was still working. _

Claudia meanwhile was pacing as well. _This "mad man" had a box. In fact she had put the box in the box aisle. Supposedly this box was a Tardis...unfortunately she hadn't had a chance to open the box. How she would love to gut it and remodel it~ _caught up in her day dream she didn't hear what Artie and Myka were whispering.

"I don't trust him either, but it wasn't his fault," Myka said.

"Think of all the that could of happened," whimpered Artie. He was pretty pissed that the Doctor had disobeyed him and _touched_ the Antikythera Mechanism.

"But it didn't," Myka reminded him sensibly. "We'll just have to watch him closely."

"We have, and he _still touched the Antikythera Mechanism_," Artie pouted. "That man," he said shaking his finger at the still pacing Doctor, "should be in a straight jacket."

Myka tended to agree with him, but she was a lot more level headed than Artie. Meanwhile Pete was rolling up and down on the balls of his feet. When everyone else was thinking serious matters Pete had been wondering how hard it was to tie a bow tie. _Sometimes when he went undercover with Myka he would wear a tie, but was it harder to tie a bow tie? _So he continued to bounce up and down waiting for something to be decided. Soon enough it was.

"Alright, I am going to go fix my Tardis," the Doctor said using his long legs and getting a head start.

"Wait for me," Claudia said with glee. _This was her chance! She would finally get to see the inside of the Tardis, maybe she could even gut it open and put a new whatever in there!_

Pete followed quickly behind (like a puppy chasing it's owner's heels thought Myka). She followed, not wanting to leave the Doctor unsupervised. Artie puffed behind them all, he wasn't quite as in shape as the rest of them.

At the Tardis's doors Claudia was asking a question. "What's your plan?"

"Well," the Doctor said fumbling with the key. "I am going to fix my Tardis, go back to Ancient Greece, get my Sonic, and well..that's all I've got so far."

Myka narrowed her eyes, "If you're an alien, why do you have a British accent?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it in shock. _It was a good question, and he was surprised more people didn't ask him that more often._ "Well I spend a great deal of time in Britain, I guess I just have picked up the accent while I was there," he said with a cheeky grin.

Myka just stared. Artie (who had finally arrived, still puffing and wiping his forehead with a handkerchief) gasped out, "no more running, okay?"

"Don't count on it gramps," Claudia said laughing, "didn't you hear the Doc, he said he spent all his time running."

The Doctor stiffened up. Not because Claudia had called him "Doc" (although that could be part of it), but because he remembered who he had been running from. He shook his head and entered his Tardis, his bliss. Unfortunately for him his bliss was interupted with a sharp intake of breath.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL! OOH is that a Magnum Accelerator 9000? Wow, and is this a Marconi frequency bouncer...OHMIGOD, no way! No this isn't possible, is it? Is this truly a Madame Curie's Radiation Toxic Waste Disposal Chute?! Mm too bad it's a bit burned, but that can be fixed-" the Doctor tuned out the rest. _This girl is amazing,_ he thought, _how did she name all those parts? She would make a great companinon..NO he wasn't asking anyone else to die for him. He wouldn't even give her (or anyone else) even the opportunity to die for him. Although...he did like red heads...No he would forget all about it._

"What are you doing in here?" he finally asked. He tried to shoo her out the door.

"Oh no Doc, I am staying here and helping you fix this magnificent beast," she said already pulling out a wrench from her tool belt.

"Magnificent beast?" asked the Doctor with puzzlement. _No one had ever called his Tardis a magnificent beast before..._

Pretty soon they got into a steady rhythm of cleaning of the parts, the rewiring ect. The others had set up lawn chairs around the Tardis. It wasn't that there wasn't space inside (it was a Tardis after all), but they had wanted to stay out of the way of the clean up crew. Finally everything was set except for one last detail. In the crash the Doctor had broken the High Revolutionized, Galvanized steel, Generator that ran on vegetable oil. (Just because he was an alien, doesn't mean he isn't eco friendly!)

Claudia gave one look at it and ran off.

**TO BE CONTINUED! (also I may not update this soon because I just started High school, which is a lot of work, so I'll be a bit busy. I will try to get the next bit to you as soon as I can though! Please leave your thoughts, I would love to hear them, in the form of a review!) **


	7. We're Off to See the Philosopher

**So I have gotten some lovely responses to my latest update, which has inspired me to write some more! So I guess the lesson here is if you want more leave awesome comments/ favorite it if you haven't already..bah you don't want to hear this! Now on with the show..um I mean story!**

The Doctor stepped back out of his Tardis and turned to the peanut gallery aka Myka, Artie and Pete. "Do you guys know why she ran off?"

"No."

"Sorry Doc, but no," Pete said with a grin. For some reason unbeknownst to the Doctor he seemed to like it better when Claudia said it.

"Don't say that again," the Doctor said in a clipped tone, immediately Pete sank down in his chair making Myka laugh. The Doctor suddenly felt bad, "fine, but not in public." Pete regained his air of excitement and the Doctor just shook his head.

There was a sound of wheels on the cement as Claudia returned. She was driving a motorized cart, and in the back was a rusted metal block. "We have had this sitting in the corner of the Goo-ery for ages," she said pulling up. "I'm glad we can put it to use, although I am afraid it's a bit rusted...and it's not made from galvanized steel, and I suppose we'll have to alter it to run on vegetable oil-"

She was interrupted as the air was squeezed from her by the Doctor giving her a huge hug. "Brilliant," he cried in joy. Together they cleaned it, often sending Pete to get the Rust-B-Gone and more Elbow Grease (something the Warehouse had stocked up on, but never used). Soon the rusty block took a form, the form of a dated generator.

"I guess it's been here as long as Artie," joked Claudia who then received a death glare.

"I think he is trying to kill you with his mind," the Doctor joked back. "There must be some kind of interference though."

"Yeah, try his eyebrows," she laughed.

The Doctor smiled, _she really is a bright one. _

They then both received death glares, which made them laugh harder.

"There," said the Doctor with a flourish after they had mounted the generator where it was supposed to go. "Thanks for your help, but I will be off-"

"Oh no Doc, not without me," Claudia said firmly.

He grouched, _but perhaps it would be smart to have a mechanic? With my driving skills I may need one~_ "Fine you can come."

"Thought you'd say that," she said with an excited grin.

"If Claudia is going than I want in too," Pete said coming in the Tardis for the first time. He then noticed his surroundings. "This place is...huge, huge, huge, huge," he said mimicking an echo effect. He then turned to the Doctor, "please let me come. Please please please please," he whined.

"No I don't bring families," the Doctor said.

"I'm not her family," he whined.

"This is not a phone plan, there is no family or friends package," the Doctor said like he was talking to a five year old, just more impatiently than he would be with a five year old.

"But, it's not fair," pouted Pete. "It's like you have a prejudice against male companions."

"I do, you don't scream correctly," the Doctor said moving to his consul.

"Huh?" Pete asked tipping his head to the side.

"Never mind," the Doctor sighed.

"Pete, I can go by myself. I'll be fine," Claudia assured him.

"That's not why I want to go I want to-"

"Holy Mother of God, this is...it's bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Artie, coming to see what the commotion was about.

"Did you really think all three of us would be in here if it was as small as it appeared from the outside?" Claudia asked raising an eyebrow.

Artie just blushed. Myka on the other hand looked around, "this kind of technology, isn't possible. There is no way that this is real, or could even-"

"Come on let me go, she's going," Pete said unfazed.

"Claudia!" Myka seemed shocked. "If Pete is going I am too."

"He's not," said the Doctor.

"Well if you guys are going I'm coming as well," Artie said.

"None of them are coming," shouted the Doctor to be heard over all the commotion.

"You said I could," Claudia said turning on him.

"I didn't know all of you were a package deal," said an irritated Doctor.

"We're not," said Claudia.

At the same time as Claudia Artie, Myka, and Pete said, "Well we are."

"Ugh," the Doctor said rumpling his hair. "FINE. You can all come."

"Really?" asked Pete excitedly.

"Really?" asked Artie nervously, he hadn't really wanted to go he just didn't want anyone else to.

"Really?" asked Myka nervously, she still didn't trust this Doctor.

"Yes REALLY," the Doctor really was tired of them all by know, well all but one.

"Good," said Claudia. And that was it.

"So where are we off to?" asked Pete. The Doctor felt like face palming, maybe he shouldn't have let them all come after all.

"Ancient Greece," he replied testily, turning a knob.

"Oh so we're going to visit an adolescent Artie?" asked Claudia slyly.

The Doctor smiled. "Don't touch that." he said without looking as he smacked Pete's hand away from a big green button.

Pete rubbed his hand and looked down at it with a hurt expression.

"So we're off to see the philosopher," smiled Claudia. She started to hum a familiar tune from the Wizard of Oz.

Artie was still glaring at her from her earlier joke, and Myka looked like a caged animal.

With a whirring they were off. Off to see the Philosopher.

**Thanks for all the support! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I should be going to bed. I would love it if you keep it (the support) up! TBC...what happens on the way? you'll just have to wait and find out!**


	8. A Tumble, A Slug, and A Shuffle of Feet

**Ohmigosh I have been so caught up with school I haven't had time to update..not that you want to hear my blubbering...here's what you have been so kindly waiting for: (Time in a time machine is a bit hard to write, so if you are confused I will try to provide an explanation from the Doctor himself)**

"Don't touch," the Doctor said without turning his head.

Pete who had been about to push the invisibility button withdrew his finger.

"I think I am getting car sick," moaned Artie.

"Impossible," snapped the doctor. "This is a Tardis, not a car. You cannot get sic- Don't throw up on the radio-carbon stabilizer! I just had it cleaned," The Doctor hurried over to move away a bright green, healthy plant. He slapped Artie on the back.

Artie straightened up, "Wh-what did you do? I feel better?"

"I hit your spinal-cap. It should help with the whole 'car sickness thing'" said the Doctor petting his Tardis.

"Are we there yet?" asked Pete, who found himself walking in circles on the Tardis's control platform.

"No," the Doctor said impatiently.

"Well we should be, isn't this a time machine?" asked Pete as he circled the main controls.

"Just because it travels through time doesn't mean it'll make you appear anywhere instantly. Haven't you ever heard the fun is in the journey not the destination?" the Doctor asked.

Pete sighed and continued his circling. "Would you quit that? You are making me dizzy," shouted Myka. She was sitting by the door, curled up into a little ball.

Pete sighed and came and sat down next to her. "Are we there yet?" he called to the Doctor.

"NO!"

"I'm bored," whined Pete.

"Claudia, would you show them to the library? Third door on your left, also beware. I'm afdraid the Library is currently in the swimming pool," The Doctor said slowly.

Claudia, excited to go exploring led her friends to the left. The Doctor smiled when he heard shouts coming from the library.

"Look at all these first editions! Ohmigosh it's Shelly's lost works! I never knew these were real!"

That must be the grumpy one, the woman not the old man, thought the Doctor smiling. Soon the ruckus became quieter with only the sounds of someone diving in and out of the pool. It was almost like he was traveling alone again.

"Good ol' gal. You're doing so well, just a little farther and we'll be done. Then we can stop running, alright? Come on Sexy let's show those humans how to travel in style!"

Shortly there was that sound, the one River claimed was when he left the breaks on. But to the Doctor it was the sound of relief, the sound his Tardis made when she could finally rest. "Alright," he called. "Everybody out!"

They all walked out onto a grassy knoll. Below them lay the Mediterranean Sea. To their left was a small village, the one where the old man lived. It was where the Doctor would find his beloved sonic screwdriver, and where things were going to get a whole lot more interesting. The breeze picked up bringing to them the scent of a farm.

"Shall we go down?" asked Claudia.

"Yes let's," The Doctor replied. He had to squint his eyes, for the sun was just in that place in the sky where it was in his face, and as he did so he missed the rock that was right in front of him and went tumbling down the side of the hill.

At the bottom of the hill the Doctor opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sky. It was a sky that had not yet been polluted by the humans. It was young, and it had so many possibilities. And then there came into focus something else. Just for a second a black shape. A shape the Doctor could recognize anywhere. But when he shook his head it disappeared after it had ruined the ethereal blue. The Doctor heard the sound of running behind him.

"Are you alright?"

"No Claudia, there's something not right about this place," the Doctor sat up and looked into the face of his youngest companion.

"Well you did hit your head pretty hard," reasoned Myka.

"That's not it," grumbled the old alien. "It's something..._else._"

"Well when you decide not to be so vague let us know," Myka said.

"That will be never," grumbled Artie.

For the first time Myka really looked around. "My God we really are on Greece! But surely it's not when Plato lived!"

A passing farm hand turned and looked at Myka funnily. "You looking for that mad man? I can show you a better time you know."

"Oh shut up," Pete said moving to punch the man.

"Is this your husband? A thousand sorrows to you milady," the man said scoffing at Pete.

"Husband?" said a puzzled Pete.

"God NO!" Myka exclaimed.

"Hm then-"

"Actually could you help us?" asked the Doctor wanting to end this trivial nonsense.

"And how is that?" asked the farm hand.

"Tell us where Plato's house is," The Doctor said.

"I could, but for a price," the man said slyly.

"Are you serious?" asked Claudia.

"Ooh you are a feisty one! Better than the other, perhaps you are her daughter?"

That was all it took. Claudia slugged the man.

And with that they moved on. Closer into town they found out that Plato lived in the house on the outskirts of the town. They kept walking till they saw this sign:

PLATO

1234 Ancient Greece Lane

"And I thought he was supposed to be clever," commented Claudia.

The Doctor shushed her and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling about and then the door opened and revealed...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Yeah I am an evil genius! Anyways I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the people who have been commenting/ favoriting/ following. I will try to update this as soon as I am free. I'm guessing in about a week? Anyways that's all for now.**


	9. A Complication

**Been reading a lot about some fan fiction debates and I would just like you to know a. I do not own either Doctor Who, or Warehouse 13 b. I am not profiting from this in ANY way c. the only reason this is even on the internet is I wanted to share a story. Not my story, just a story that I am telling for the world. Somewhere inside of all of us is this story, I am just the mouth piece for it. It's not mine. That said where did I leave off? Oh right:**

The Doctor shushed her and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling about and then the door opened and revealed a slightly crotchety old man. To most people this was just a normal thing, but to the time travelers it was a bit of a shock.

Claudia was the first to speak. "Artie he looks exactly like you!"

And it was true. Plato was the spitting image of Arthur Nielson. The old man (well both of them actually) just glared out at each other.

Pete was fascinatingly looking from one to the other. Myka had furrowed her eyebrows as she realized something. "Doctor? If we really are in Ancient Greece, how come they speak English?"

"How do you know you are not speaking Ancient Greek?" the Doctor asked.

Myka closed her mouth in surprise.

While this exchange had been going on Plato and Artie were just watching each other.

"May we come in?" asked the Doctor brightly.

"I suppose, just don't touch anything," muttered the old man.

"Woah if Artie and the Doctor had a love child he would be just like you!" Pete said in amazement, remembering how the Doctor wouldn't let him touch anything. This earned him a glare from two of the other men, a snicker from Claudia (the laugh not the candy bar), and an eye roll from Myka. Not to mention an odd gleam in the philosopher's eye, something that spooked Pete.

The Doctor froze as his eyes turned back to the wall in front of him. "Plato?" he said in a strangled voice.

"What is it lad?" asked the old man turning to face the Doctor.

"What are these?" he pointed to some charcoal drawings on the wall. They looked rough at best, like they were drawn by an obsessed man. They were domed at the top except for some odd cup things. The dome continued down with some odd line sticking out horizontally of the dome, attached to it was a circle with part of it missing. Below that it went straight down, until two more lines extended from it. At the end of one was a whisk like thing, and on the end of the other was a plunger. Following the lines down the Doctor already knew what they were.

"They are some clients of mine," Plato said stiffly. "I don't know their names but I call them Exterminators."

The Doctor's back stiffened ever so slightly.

"Why is that?" asked Claudia.

"It seems to be their favorite phrase. They repeat it more than anything," Plato explained.

"Doctor?" asked Claudia, she could see how rigid his back was. "What's wrong?"

"I know who your clients are Plato," the Doctor said grimacing.

"Oh?" Plato leaned forward.

"They are called Daleks."

Before anything else could be said they heard:

EXTERMINATE

EXTERMINATE

EXTERMINATE

"Quickly hide in my back room, they mustn't see you here." for the first time the old man looked truly afraid. He pushed them back into a small closet of a bedroom and went to greet his customers.

"Hello gentlemen," he said with a false calmness.

HAVE YOU FINNISHED IT YET?

"Yes and here it is. Exactly to your specifications."

THIS IS PERFECT

"Yes my lord Daleks," he said bowing to the ground.

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

"Daleks?" Plato gulped for air like a fish out of water.

THERE IS ONLY ONE MAN WHO KNOWS OUR NAME AND COULD BE HERE. DOCTOR?

"There are no doctor's here my lords. If you allow me to-"

WE WILL LEAVE NOW. BUT IF WE EVEN SUSPECT YOU OF HARBORING THE DOCTOR WE WILL RETURN AND EXTERMINATE YOU.

A few moments later Plato came back to collect them. "You must go I have to clean up from that headache of a project those creatures gave me," he said desperately.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "When you say project, what exactly were you building for them."

The philosopher sighed. "I suppose I must show you now," he led them into a small room where on the bench lay a large stone carving.

"But that's the Antikythera Mechanism," exclaimed Myka.

"You've heard of it?" asked Plato turning in surprise to Myka.

"Well yes," she said.

"You're smart," Plato said and then added, " for a woman."

Myka narrowed her eyes at the old man and just glared at him. "Are you saying that men are superior to women?"

"But of course! A woman does nothing but house work, and raise the children, men are the thinkers, the philosophers. Men even make better lovers!" Plato exclaimed. Suddenly (for two of the companions and one time lord) the room felt way to small.

"I can not believe that you are such an ASS!" shouted Myka.

"The great philosopher is so openly gay! Who knew?" Pete said uncomfortably.

"Hey Artie-"

"Do not go there Claudia. Just because me and this man," he spat out the word, "look alike does not mean we think alike."

"So does that mean you aren't gay?" asked Claudia.

"NO!"

The Doctor was giving the room a second look over when he noticed something. "Aha!"

"Oh that?" asked Plato looking at what was in the Doctor's hand. "That showed up this morning. I've tested it on a bunch of surfaces it does nothing. Keep it."

Now the old man had crossed a line. "What did you test it on?"

"Oh you know, olive trees, Judas trees, some date trees-"

"Well of course! It doesn't work on WOOD!" shouted the Doctor.

"Then it's a pretty useless tool," Plato shouted back.

The Doctor just harrumphed.

"So why do the Doll-leeks want you to build the Anita Kathleen Mechanism?" asked Pete struggling with all the big foreign words.

Myka snorted. "That was so not right."

Claudia had to laugh too. "Pete it's Daleks and Antikythera Mechanism. Not Doll Leeks and Anita Kathleen."

"Ehem. Plato?" Pete said ignoring them.

"They said it was some kind of key. To open a time lock?" Plato said not understanding what he said.

The Doctor stopped acting like a child. "Time lock?"

"Said it would help them win a war," Plato said.

"Win. a. war?" the Doctor said weakly.

"Doctor?"

Bu he bolted from the house. _The black splotch from before? Of course it must have been their ship. And now they were off to the Time war with reinforcements. They were about to unlock something that could never be opened. I've got to run. Run faster and harder than ever before. I need to get it before they do. I need to stop time, so that time can go on as it is supposed to. _He heard footsteps behind him, but he just kept running. Shortly he reached the hill, but at the top there was nothing but the green grass, and an olive tree. Who ever had been running behind him came to a stop. But he couldn't even hear them. He was alone. His Tardis was gone. And he had to get back to a place he never wanted to return to. He had to re-enter the Time War.

TO BE CONTINUED

**AN the thing about Plato being gay is actually true. Most Athenians of that time were gay, if you don't believe me look it up! More to come :)**

**Also I would love to thank all my followers! I have 21, which may not seem like a lot but it means the world to me. Thank you all! I hope to update very shortly, not sure when though.**


	10. MY TARDIS IS NOT ART I REPEAT NOT ART

"Doctor?" Claudia asked. "Where is the Tardis?"

"It's gone," said the farm hand (yes the same one Claudia had slugged earlier) only now a large purple bruise was blossoming on his face.

"Where did you take it?" asked the Doctor turning to face the man.

"Sold it."

"DAMN YOU ANCIENTS!"

"huh?" said Claudia.

"huh?" asked the Greek.

The Doctor got control of himself. "I'm sorry for my outburst. Who did you sell it to?"

"Alexandros the Elder, lives down the road. Huge house, you can't miss it." with that the varmin of a man scampered off, just as Myka, Pete and Artie caught up to them.

"Come on," the Doctor said storming off.

"Where are we going?" asked Artie who was out of breath, his face was as red as a coy fish.

"To the house of Alexandros the Elder," Claudia said.

"Why?" asked Pete.

"He has my Tardis," The Doctor said walking at a very brisk pace.

Quite quickly they reached a very grandiose house. "This must be it," Claudia said as she knocked on the door.

A middle aged slave answered it. "Hello?"

"We are here to see the master of the house," the Doctor said holding up his psychic paper.

"Oh Mr. Plato how good to see you again," the old slave said shaking Artie's hand warmly.

Claudia had to hold in a laugh.

"And these must your concubines," he continued.

That made her stop. Artie just stood there.

"Erm yes," the Doctor replied breaking the awkward silence. "My," he coughed, "delicate master can not stand out in this heat any longer."

"Of course," the slave muttered and showed them into a lavish house. Sitting in the entry hall was the Doctor's Tardis.

Admiring it was Alexandros. "Isn't it lovely?" he was saying.

A female voice replied. "Quite, the color is the same as the Mediterranean when I awake. It is the best coming of age gift a girl could ask for. Thank you daddy."

From around the corner came a girl with long dark hair. "Oh hello. Who are you?" she asked.

Alexandros turned. "Forgive Alexandria, she means no harm."

"But of course she doesn't," the Doctor said putting on a facade of calmness. "May I ask why you have bought that particular item for a coming of age gift? Surely a girl her age would want some kind of jewelry or sparkly trinket?"

"Just because I am young does not make me a stupid child," Alexandria said. She turned to Artie/ "Plato". "You should punish your slave for speaking to me like that."

Artie actually grinned. "You, young lady are a very bright girl."

"But to answer his question," Alexandros replied, "I thought it could join our modern art collection."

The Doctor was about to have an aneurism. _Why did these ancient civilazations keep seeing his Tardis as artwork? Art is not functional! Sure it is pretty to look at, and yeah there are some lovely qualities to it. And it does have uses, but his Tardis...? It's not art. It is a living organism. His life is that. In a way his Tardis _is _his significant other..._

Claudia who could read the Doctor's emotions whispered, "relax. Don't you get it?" She pulled him off into a corner. "These people see your Tardis for what it really is. An incredible piece of artwork that needs to be preserved. Although there love is a bit misguided it's there just like yours. Do you understand Doc? They love it, you love it where's the harm in that?"

The Doctor considered her reasoning and smiled. _She was right. Of course she was right, it all made sense now._

"I'm afraid I will have to be taking this with me," The Doctor said approaching the Tardis. Alexandros slapped the Doctor's hand away.

"Dad!" Alexandria cried out in embarrassment.

"He wants to take your present away, Plato, I'm afraid you will have to leave."

And with that they were kicked out of the house, leaving the Tardis behind.

"Well," said Claudia. "We'll just have to break in tonight."

Before anyone could protest Claudia dragged them off to get supplies.

**Sorry it's been soooo long. This weekend was homecoming and I have been super busy. Actually I would be busy whether or not it was homecoming or not, it just made things more hectic. I really hope to update soon, but I am feeling a bit blocked if you know what I mean. More to Come! **


	11. An eye for an eye

_The gate squeaked as four hooded ninjas crept into the house of Alexandros the Elder..._

"Pete?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" asked Claudia. She had come across him sitting by an oil lamp with a far away expression upon his face.

"Writing an epic poem documenting our success. All Greecian heroes have one-"

Claudia kindly interrupted. She had heard enough. "Yes but one that hasn't even happened yet, two ninjas in Ancient Greece? Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

Pete just sunk in his chair.

Myka entered the closet like room. "It's time to go."

The four adventurers, Artie stayed home he was too out of shape to break-and-enter, started down the dusty road that led to Alexandros. Along the way Pete was still trying to compose an epic poem, rhyming words like Doctor with Boxster (apparently it was his nickname for the Tardis...he got some weird looks for that one). As they got closer they all fell into silence. Stopping right outside the compound Claudia pulled them into a team huddle.

"Here's the plan; Pete will stand watch out on the road while the Doctor, Myka and I break in."

"Is that all? It's not very thought out what if-" Myka started.

"Let's just go, it's almost dawn and the slaves will be waking soon. I must get my Tardis back," the Doctor said. He hated breaking in, but these Ancients never learned. And he had to get to the Time War.

Leaving Pete behind the three 'ninjas' sallied forth. Getting into the house wasn't too hard, but finding their way through unfamiliar dark corridors proved to be a challenge. They almost knocked over a bust of Alexandros...twice. (Funny story actually, they had been walking around the house in a circle...) Finally they arrived in the room where the Tardis was. In the dim light the Doctor could see the outline of his beloved machine.

"Did you bring the exchange?" Claudia whispered. Even without light the Doctor knew she was smiling. In fact it had been her idea, a sort of equivalent exchange. He would take the Tardis and in it's place leave something of greater value. Of course this something was-

"What are you doing here?" said a voice behind them.

The Doctor felt foolish. He had forgotten to count the shadows, or even notice them. They had been standing in a pitch black room, but now they had shadows. Slowly he turned on his heel and found Alexandria looking at them holding a small burning oil lamp.

Claudia, a natural liar, took up the question. "Well, there's this one light that won't light...so we were going to take it back to Plato's workshop to fix for you..." Myka just turned to her friend as if to say is that the best you can think of?

It was obvious that Alexandria didn't believe her because she crossed her arms and began to glare at Claudia.

The Doctor quickly stepped forward, "well you see an ignorant slave sold this to your father when in fact it is mine. I need it to..to get somewhere I've got to be."

Alexandria cocked her head. Then smiled. "Take me with you."

The Doctor gulped. "Uh what?"

"Sure!" cried Claudia, "the more the merr-" Myka elbowed her in the ribs.

"Absolutely not," the Doctor said.

Alexandria frowned, "I didn't want to say this but if you don't let me come I will scream for help."

Myka glanced at her companions. Claudia obviously wanted this new girl to join them, but the Doctor just looked weary. Finally the Galifrean spoke. "You can come, but onl-"

"Oh good! Now you can tell me how to open it, my father and I spent hours trying to open the doors..how is it don-"

What stopped her mid way through her sentence was the Doctor had snapped his finger, and the room was bathed in a warm fiery light. The oil lamp which had seemed bright in the dark room dimmed almost a thousand times in comparison to the Tardis's light. In a trance Alexandria entered the ship.

"It's gigantic!" she ran out and around the police call box. She reentered the Tardis and ran up the ramp. "How can this be? It's amazing a miraculous wonder!"

"Yes it is," the Doctor said smiling at the young woman's wonder. "We'd better get going- Oh hold on a minute. He pulled out a smartly wrapped package, laid it right in front of the Tardis and went to go pick up Pete. Only a few ticks of the sundial later as Alexandros was walking about his house did he see the package. Carefully he opened it and found the most peculiar thing. A bow tie. Underneath was scrawled the words _true art._

*****DW*****

"So where are we going?" asked Alexandria (by now she had asked to be called Xandria.)

"Home." The Doctor said it like it was the place he most wanted to be, and like it was somewhere he never wanted to return to.

"So what's home like for you Doctor?" asked Myka. She was finally beginning to accept this alien, and now she was curious.

"Home," the Doctor paused after the word, "was beautiful. Large spires rose up from the ground, the Citadel's great glass dome would reflect the flaming sky lit by the twin suns. To the north and east mountains rose up, covered in red flowing grass. In the wind it looks like a waterfall of scarlet, the snow capped peaks standing aloof looking down on the city. And far away, to the south, is the untempered schism. All of our children looked into the raw undulating space/time continuum. It was the most beautiful frightening thing I have ever seen.." he paused. "That was Gallifrey."

His listeners were in a trance. In their minds' eye they could see the beautiful city the Doctor described for them- the high peaked mountains, the twin suns lighting up the glass dome, making the city burn in soft, warm tones. Before they knew it the Tardis had landed. They took a deep breath, knowing they would lose it in the sight of Gallifrey and stepped out of the Tardis.

**Okay guys, I hope you liked the next chapter. I almost cried while describing the Doctor's home~ Gallifrey. I hope I did it justice. The idea about leaving a bow tie in place of the Tardis was suggested by the amazing moyercat11. Also would love to express my gratefulness to everyone who has read this story! It means a lot guys! More to come~**


	12. Home sweet home & a parting of ways

Instead of the warm buttery light described to them what met their eyes made them want to retch. The large dome of the Citadel was cracked and singed, all around the city broken spires lay where they had fallen. It was like a ghost town. The red flowing grass had been diminished only to ash, above in the sky there was a ship, the twin suns burned a red color. The color of blood.

"This is home?" Xandria asked. She was skeptical, the place the Doctor had described was so welcoming, and this was a scene from Hades.

"Gallifrey has been at war for years," suddenly the Doctor looked his age. No his appearance did not change, but a glint in his eye had. It became harsher, more firce. They were not the eyes of a healer, but a warrior.

"Who could have done this?" Pete asked looking around for some sign of life.

"Davros," the Doctor spat out the name.

"Who?" asked Myka.

"He's the leader of the Daleks, this is his fault."

"Doll-licks?" asked Artie. "What are those?"

"Daleks are one of the most vile creatures there are. This war? This war is for the sake of creation. Do you know what they are capable of? No. But I do. I tried to stop their creation...instead I found that they had learned Tardis-esque time travel. They tried to kill the high council using a duplicate of me and my companion. And now they have returned with reinforcements and we stand no chance. Originally there were ten million ships, we barely had a million. And now? We will lose, and all will be lost," the Doctor said bitterly. His audience was captivated, how could they stand up to a whole army?

"What can we do?" Claudia asked fiercely. Her emotion took the Doctor by surprise, why would she be so passionate for a home she never had?

"We need to see if they have arrived yet. We need to split up," the Doctor said seriously.

"What? NO!"

"You can't be serious."

"We have no chance, how will-"

"Silence," the Doctor whispered, but still he was heard, and they all stopped protesting. "Good. Artie, Claudia, and Pete you stay here. Don't protest. I need you to warn my people and keep a look out for the Daleks. I'll take Xandria and Myka to Skaro and get the Antikythera Mechanism back. Got it?"

"How will we keep in contact?" asked Artie.

"Here, take this," the Doctor handed him something.

"A radio? God this looks like it's from the 50's!" Claudia complained. "How about we just use the Farnesworth?"

"Fine," the Doctor muttered. He had thought that using old human technology would have made them feel better...but perhaps it was too old.

As he got into his Tardis with Xandria and Myka he turned and said, "whatever you do, stay away from the south."

With that the door closed, and the Tardis disappeared leaving Artie, Claudia, and Pete far, far away from home.

Claudia turned on her heel and started to walk, the sun was beginning to set to her right. Without realizing it she was leading them south.

**I have realized it has been about a month since I have updated. This is very wrong. Sorry this chapter is so short...i wanted to write more just don't have the time to since I have play rehearsals Mon-Thurs, dance everyday, and exams next week...aren't I super lucky?! Anyways more to come, hopefully shortly. Please leave a comment, I want to see what you guys think will happen * evil grin***


	13. What lay to the South

**Exams are finally over! This is going to get interesting!**

Claudia continued walking whistling a happy tune. Well as happy as you can get when you are walking through hell that is. Truthfully that is not very happy, but she wanted to keep up appearances at least for a little while.

"Um Claude? Don't you think we should be heading to the city? As far as I can tell we are walking to the middle of no where," Pete said nervously. Being dumped into this fiery furnace was not particularly what he wanted, especially without a guardian Doctor to take them away from this if things got sticky. Thinking this it reminded him of a Biblical story from his childhood.

"Did you see that place? It looked trashed. No if I were one of the leaders I would be camping out in the middle of no where," Claude said, although now that he mentioned it she was slightly less confident.

"Well let's hope that the leader of the Time Lords is something like you," muttered Artie. He was not in a particularly good mood, and his feet had begun to ache.

But the farther away from the ruined city they got, the more their hopes sank. All around them was nothing but burned grasses. Ashes swirled around their feet, and their throats began to burn from the smoke in the distance, the smoke of the dying city.

"We should find shelter, it's beginning to get dark," Pete said nervously. He was right the twin suns had begin to fall over the horizon. Claudia looked around, suddenly she found what she was looking for.

"There!" she pointed. Halfway up a very large hill was a cave. "That should be perfect! If we are attacked we will have the high ground, and it looks pretty sheltered from the extremes."

The thought of being attacked allowed them to move much quicker up the hill than normally. Inside the cave it was actually quite nice...for a cave. It was only slightly damp, and there was plenty of moss to sit on. Unfortunately the moss itself was pretty damp and thus would not burn.

"I suppose I will have to go get some fire wood," Claudia said resignedly.

"Where?" Artie asked. "We just walked through a barren field, all the grass that had been there is already nothing but ash!"

"Don't worry Gramps," Claudia said, "there were plenty of trees on the top of the hill. Where there are trees there must be twigs, and fallen branches."

"But it's getting dark out," Pete said glancing outside.

"I'll take my chances," and with that she left.

Claudia climbed up the steep hill. To her surprise there was a well worn path leading to the top. _Maybe dozens of people had the same idea I did, _she thought. She continued to wander up until she reached a great forest. Between the trees it was quickly becoming as dark as pitch, she better hurry. She gathered anything flammable she could find, and methodically made her way deeper and deeper into the forest.

Too soon she could see nothing at all. Instead of becoming frightened she just firmed up her resolve and carried on. Soon enough she began to see a blue glowing light through the tree trunks. It was so odd, like seeing sunlight through the ocean. She made her way towards it and found herself in a large clearing.

On either side of a ring were torches, they hadn't burned for awhile._ So what was giving off the light?_ Claudia wondered. She needn't wonder for long. Inside the ring itself was swirling indigo energy. Throughout the deep purple were streaks of the most electric blue. Suddenly in Claudia's mind was a sharp stabbing feel. Everything began to flow into her mind. First it was simple- all the digits in pi, and the meaning of life. Then more complicated realizations came- that time was not simply a straight line, that something done in the future could affect the past and not just vice versa, her mind began to fill with all the answers to the greatest complexities of the universe. And quite reasonably she passed out. Too late had she realized her mistake. She had led them south, to the Untempered Schism..something the Doctor had warned them not to do...it was too late now, now that she was passed out in the midst of a strange forest.

D.W.-13

Back in the cave Artie was passing nervously. "She should be back by now, the forest can't be that big. How long does it take to collect a couple of twigs anyways?"

Pete was beginning to feel dizzy from all the pacing. "Why don't you sit down. We can't search for her till it's light out anyways. Might as well get some rest."

For once the boy was talking sense, and this crazy realization (that Pete could make sense) was just enough to get Artie to sit down.

"I wonder what Myka is up to," Pete said worrying about his partner. They usually were together, and this separation was giving him anxiety and perhaps a bit of indigestion. It had always been hard to tell with him..and his stomach it was almost as if they were one entity, and not just a man and his stomach.

"She's in good hands," Artie said. And as much as he was just saying that to make Pete feel better he found that that was the truth. No matter how mad the Doctor seemed he still was taking care of them. Or at least he tried to. Artie wasn't sure this whole splitting up thing had been a good idea, _after all what if the Doctor died and couldn't return for them?_ _Or what if one of them died...could the Doctor go back to make sure that never happened? Did time travel work that way? _Could _time travel work that way?_ All these questions fluttered into Artie's mind and made it hard to fall asleep. There was also another problem that kept him from sleep. And that would be Pete's snoring.

As Pete began to doze off he wondered what the Doctor was doing that moment, and how he was faring with the Doll-licks, or whatever they were.

**Cookies for anyone who can tell me what Biblical story this reminds you of..and if you are an atheist well I can't cover all my bases. Also just leave reviews. I am so happy for the continued support! I hope to be posting soon (the next chapter will be about the Doctor I think). TBA I luvs you all!**


	14. Horse Play, and Missed Farnesworth Calls

"So this Davros," asked Xandria, "is he dangerous?"

"Extremely," the Doctor tried to reply..but it ended up sounding like "extmry" since he had his sonic in his mouth. (Long story short he was trying to rig something up. It failed so he gave up on human science and went for his alien technology.)

"Oh," Xandria said. In all honesty she wasn't exactly sure what the Doctor had just said to her.

"So how will we fight him?"

This was a reasonable question, but poor Myka was not dealing with a reasonable Doctor. He gritted his teeth and winced. "We. Don't." he said brokenly. "We HAVE TO let them die. We can't let the Daleks bring reinforcements..all we can do is keep the Time War LOCKED, TAKE AWAY THE KEY AND DESTROY IT. Got it?"

Myka glared back at the Doctor. "How can you be so spineless? If the Doll-licks have a key why don't you use it too?"

"If we do that the whole of creation is put at risk AGAIN. The safest deal is to let them die!" Cried the Doctor throwing his Sparknote Plugs at the floor. They sparked as Myka slumped against the console and the Doctor stormed away. Xandria looked up.

"Myka?" she asked quietly.

"What?" she snarled. "Oh Xandria I didn't mea-"

Xandria held up her hand. "Why are you being so harsh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Calling him spineless is pretty low- let me finish! Do you think it is easy to watch all his people die? He doesn't want to leave them behind...but it's the safest option for the whole universe. Not just humanity, but every race out there! Even the ones he doesn't like he is protecting! Think how strong one must be to do that...to protect everyone, to give everyone another chance!"

Myka looked at the young woman before her. She no longer saw a young maid from Greece, instead she saw a wise woman..perhaps even wiser than herself. It was almost as if when Xandria traveled through time she grew more and more wise~

"Now please," she whispered. "Apologize..."

Myka sighed, she knew it was the right thing to do. She found the Doctor on one of the many balconies looking at a lonely little star in an immense of blackness. The star was not usual, in fact it glowed a sinister color of gold...as they neared it it turned out to be two golden planets- cold and desolate. Like two hungry eyes looking out at the warmth of the universe and wanting to devour it.

"That's just what it is," the Doctor sounded weary.

"Huh?"

As if he had read her mind he explained. "Those two planets make up Skaro, everyone thought it was one..but it was two. The people, if you can call them that, are cold and want to excreate everything that has existed, or is existing, or will exist. They want to wipe out every single thing, whether it is a threat to them or not, so that they are the supreme beings. From these two planets they watch the universe and wait for a moment to strike. I presume you noticed that they are the only planets in this area of the sky? That is simply because of the Time War. They have wiped out all other life forms near by them, or nearly wiped out I should say. The Gelth survived, but lost their bodies...many other species suffered such loses...Now do you see why we cannot allow them to continue. Imagine the night sky, from your puny insignificant planet, without a single star. With no sun to rise and keep the Earth warm..try to think Myka!"

"I understand. Oh God Doctor! What can we do?" Myka said although her voice had almost left her.

"Get the Antikythera Mechanism back, and destroy it. Then we will return to Pete, Artie and Claudia. Hopefully everything is going well for them. We can't afford to lose this battle Myka. If we do -"

"I know," she placed her hand over his. "We will win."

"Doctor?" a cry from the other room..something had happened.

"Xandria!" Both adults said in unison. They ran to the main console to find the poor girl tangled up in wires, unfortunately they were still sparking.

"Get them away from her hair," cried Myka.

Carefully and with a surprising amount of patience the Doctor unwound the coils from the girl's long locks.

The girl sighed. "They've burned."

And it was true, a good deal of the girl's hair was singed and looked raggedy.

Myka smiled, "c'mon Xandria. I have an idea!"

When the two humans returned the Doctor almost had a heart attack..or two? He barely recognized Xandria. Myka had cut Xandria's hair into a very stylish fringe.

"Is it alright?" the young girl asked biting her upper lip.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cried kissing the top of her head. "And you," he approached Myka. "I didn't know you could cut hair so well!"

"A hidden talent of mine, but where do you think Claude gets her's done? There are no good stylist in Univille...speaking of haircuts Doctor, how about I give you one? Your hair is a bit overgrown and could use a-"

The Doctor ran to the other side of the console. "No Myka. Forget all the compliments I gave you~"

"Come now Doctor," Myka teased picking up a pair of scissors. The rest of the trip to Skaro was spent by Myka chasing the Doctor around with a pair of shears. And why shouldn't they have a bit of fun? After all their journey was only about to get a lot more complicated...unfortunately in all their horse play they missed the Farnesworth going off...

D.W.-13

"Are they picking up?" Asked Pete nervously. He brushed the soaked locks away from Claudia's face.

"No," grumbled Artie. "Is she still out?"

"Yeah, and now she's trembling.."

Artie tried to call again. "Come on Doctor pick up...Myka?"

No one answered. They were alone. In a strange forest, and no one was coming to help.

**Thank you moyercat11 for giving me the kick in the pants to give you guys this next chapter. Really it's because of them I decided to update now instead of next weekend. I would also like to thank spammessages222 for leaving such a great comment~ See guys comments lead to more chapters! Sorry this is a bit short~ I hope to have time to write more soon**


	15. A Council of War

Claudia's eyes flew open. Before her were the two concerned faces of Artie and Pete.

"You're alive!" Cried Pete. Claudia's breath was knocked out of her.

"Uh Pete...Pete I can't breath. Get off me!" Claudia grimaced.

"Do you feel alright?" Artie asked concernedly.

Claudia smiled. "Just a pounding headache." In fact she almost laughed. A headache was not the best way to describe her predicament. She had just had all of time and space poured into her head..a headache was hardly the right answer.

"Are you sure?" Asked Pete. "Is that all?"

"I'm fine," Claudia said brushing dirt from her hair.

"We tried to call the Doctor but-"

"No don't! I mean I'm fine. See I'm fine pfft it's all good," Claudia laughed. If the Doctor got one look at her he would know her secret.

"Great! Now let's get out of this forest, that tree is glaring at us," Artie sounded just plain paranoid.

Both Warehouse agents cocked their heads. Even though they were on another planet they doubted that the trees had eyes...It was just Artie being paranoid again...All the same they followed him down the hill, back towards the citadel.

By the end of the day they had reached the outskirts of the city. At the large gate there stood a young centurion. He was dressed simply in a red robe, around his neck was a stiff collar of scarlet. Hanging from a chain was the insignia of the Time Lords.

"Halt. Who goes there?" He asked. Though he pretended to be brave his voice trembled.

"I thought they stopped saying that when you were just a boy Artie," joked Claudia.

Instead of a retort Artie just shoved his doctor's bag into her arms, thoroughly winding her. "A man sent us here, he goes by the name of The Doctor."

The boy's eyes widened. "I must take you to see the Great Rassilion and the Splendid Romana the second. You will yield." When he pointed the spear at them they followed his suggestion and 'yielded'.

He led them through the maze of streets, all the shutters were locked and all the doors closed. The initial sense of the citadel was an abandoned city, a ghost town. Their footsteps clattered almost raucously on the red cobblestones. They were headed to the middle of the fortress, where a spire rose up greater than all the rest.

At the doors two more centurions stood guard. The great round doors were the same insignia as around the necks of the two centurions. The golden gates glowed in the setting suns.

"Who are these civilians, soldier?" asked the one on the left.

"They claim they were sent by a man called the Doctor," at the name of their friend both soldiers stiffened. "I brought them to see the Great Rassilion and the Splendid Romana the second."

"Of course," it was never that his voice had been welcoming but now his voice was down right chilly.

Here they were left by the soldier who had led them through the city, and the grand doors opened into a dim hall. The stouter one continued to lead them to the back of the cylindrical hall. "Please step on those glowing pads," he said gruffly. They did, and suddenly the pads rose up into the air.

"Whoa! How does this work?" Asked Pete in amazement.

"Well there are air shafts below the metal floor, and they are in perfect harmony until-" Claudia realized she had gone too far when everyone was looking strangely at them.

"How did you know that?" asked the soldier. "If you were Time Lords I would understand...wait who are you? You look like species from the planet Earth..If the Doctor really did send you, he must have used his stolen Tardis..."

"Stolen?!" Exclaimed Artie. He couldn't believe he had indulged a criminal..although this is a bit hypocritcal, his past hasn't exactly been a clean slate.

"Yes. Stolen," the guard continued to mutter under his breath.

They wondered what to he was muttering when they had arrived at their destination. The air pads came to a stop. "Get off," the officer growled.

They stepped off into a dimly lit hall. At the end were wooden doors, an elaborate iron bar locked across the door. The officer unlocked the door using the insignia around his neck. When the door swung open they nervously entered.

Inside the doors was a round floor two people stood in the light, well one was sitting the other was standing. Around them was an arena shrouded in darkness. Between the two people was a table. Almost as if they were planning out battle strategics.

"Dimitri, what is this interruption?" a man's voice called out, the same man in the center. He was beginning to bald, his hair was grey and his expression grim. His red robes were more elaborate than any of the others. This was Rassilion. On his silvery tunic was the insignia of the Time Lords.

"I'm sorry my lord, these beings claim they were sent by The Doctor," Dimitri (the guard who had brought them here) said. As he said it there was a ripple of voices in the dark arena. Whoever they thought the Doctor was...it was serious.

The woman stood suddenly. "The Doctor? Is he here? What-"

"Silence Romana," Rassilion said contemptuously. "He abandoned us, we thought he was a great leader, a warrior, but now he believes we should give up. I won't accept that."

"But what about your suggestion, about the Ultimate Sanction?"

"Silence Romana, we can't have these strangers know our plans. What if they are spies?" Rassilion hissed, though it could be heard through the entire room.

"We're not spies, I swear," Artie cried.

"A spie's word is hardly something to go on," Rassilion cried.

"We come bearing a message," Pete called out, "from the Doctor."

Romana sat in her throne. "Well what is it?"

"Romana!"

"Silence Rassilion. These people would not risk their life unless it was important. Speak," she ordered.

"The Doll-licks-"

"You mean Daleks," Claudia corrected.

"Oh right," Artie grumbled. "Well the Daleks have found a way to reenter the Time War. They are bringing reinforcements."

Romana paled, Rassilion clenched his hands, and all around the room there were whispers.

"We can't afford reinforcements from their side, we are already losing 10 to 1. Is the Doctor bringing reinforcements for us as well?" A woman cried out from the stands.

"The Doctor believes that you need to continue with your original plans, he will stop the Daleks from bringing reinforcements," Claudia said diplomatically.

All around the room disputes began, the war council was in much more of a state of confusion before.

"Wait!" if anything could be said about Rassilion's voice it was certainly commanding. "Who are you? And how did you get here? Answer truthfully, or die."

**And with that ultimatum I will leave you lovely readers hanging. I hope you aren't too mad at me for forgetting this story. I have had a bit of writer's block, but now I believe I know where this story is headed...maybe Please leave comments after the beep. **

*** BEEP ***


	16. The Dalek Ship Infinity

_Creak. _Three heads peaked out from the open Tardis door. They looked out into a metal hallway, an institutional look even to the untrained eyes of Xandria.

"Wh-"

"A-shhhh!" The Doctor put a lean finger to his lips.

"Doct-" The Doctor clamped his hand over Myka's mouth. She started to mumble profanities. He took his hand away once she bit his hand.

"Oww," he whined. "That really, really hurt."

Myka couldn't resist his puppy dog face. "Doctor, I'm sorry but where are we," she whispered.

As they snuck around a corner they came across a large glass panel, from it they could see that iconic image of the earth with the sun rising over the horizon.

"The world is round!" exclaimed Xandria running to the panel. "I always believed it to be-"

"Shh!" The Doctor said impatiently, "this is a recon mission, we can't have them know we're here if this is going to work." he said as if he was speaking to a child. From around the next corner they heard the death rally _Exterminate, Exterminate._ "Come on!" he grabbed Xandria's hand and ran down the hall, forgetting wholly and completely about Myka.

Panic rose in her throat. "Um Doctor? Doctor! Don't leave me here! DOCTOR!"

As if reacting to her cries seven Daleks appeared from the corner. "_What is a carbon life form doing aboard? Human how did you come aboard the Dalek Ship Infinity? We will escort you to the Crucible, lead the way Dalek Sobek." _Myka was led down many corners until she barely knew which way she had come from.

**DW-13**

"Uh Doctor?"Xandria was cowering in an emergency hatch next to the Doctor.

She got no response.

"Doctor, where's Myka?"

The Doctor who had previously been sonic-ing the walls stopped. The eerie silence was worse than the buzzing noise. He closed his eyes. When had he last heard Myka's voice..._Oh yeah..she was screaming after I grabbed Xandria's hand. I assumed she was right behind us..._

He jumped up, grabbed his coat and sped off like a leopard chasing after a gazelle.

"Wait Doctor!" Xandria called running after him. "Where is Myka?"

"They have her. The Daleks. They got Myka," the Doctor yelled over his shoulder. Xandria skidded into him since he had stopped suddenly.

"What's that?" Xandria asked becoming pale, "it's like a flying contraption my father gave to me for my tenth birthday."

"That is the Daleks with the Antikythera Mechanism...they've come to release hell."The Doctor said becoming pale. "Our only chance to stop them is to intercept that ship now." He grabbed her hand and led her to the area where he suspected the landing dock must be.

"What about Myka?" she asked. Her arm was really getting tired of being pulled out of its socket, but the felling of his hand on hers was something..something new...she decided she liked this new feeling. The tingling in the bottom of her gut and the flutter in her heart were not from the danger she was in. _But then what could they be from?_ She pondered this question for a long time.

"We'll save her, and the world. We can do it all." The Doctor said optimistically. _I can do this. I can save the world and her. I won't loose another one. Never again, this I swear. And I will get them all back to their proper times._

Little did he know what trouble they were in store for. This was just the beginning.

**DW-13**

Anxiously Pete, Artie, and Claudia waited for Myka to pick up the Farnesworth. Rassilion and the council of Elders wanted to speak with the "Doctor" for themselves. Artie gulped, it wasn't easy having a sword pressed into your throat. He glanced nervously at the device in his hand. _C'mon Myka. Pick up. Pick up, pick up, pickuppickuppickup..._

Lying in the middle of an empty hallway was a small tin, that was ringing.

***Sitting behind a desk in a dimly lit room. Mafia style* Here's the deal, you want chapters I want reviews. If I don't get reviews I won't write the next chapter. So yeah...I will update asap (given that I get reviews that is *wink *)**


	17. A Chapter In Which Way Too Much Happens

**This chapter is dedicated to moyercat11~**

"Uh I'm sure he's just about to pick up.." Claudia said staring at the blank Farnesworth.

"Uh-huh," it was clear that Rassilion was tired of waiting. He grabbed the Farnesworth and threw it into the blackness. The only sound they heard was it hitting the marble floor some twenty yards off. "Tylark, Mentorn take them to No-Mans' land. Either the Daleks will find them and kill them or the fumes will destroy their brains, and their hearts will bleed with bile."

Simultaneously Artie and Pete gulped. Claudia smiled, she knew how to save them. Two time lords broke rank and grabbed Artie and Pete by the arms, one prodded Claude with a spear giving her no choice but to walk forward. Their audience with the council was over.

**DW-13**

The Doctor and Xandria were lying in wait in the Cargo hold. They figured that's where the Antikythera Mechanism would be kept until the Daleks could take it to Davros and their plan could be completed. Xandria found her mind wandering to these new feelings, was it possible that she was in _love_ with this strange man? She had heard of love (from her father) but had never felt if before. This strange man, with is wild hair and fashion sense, had stolen her heart from her. All at once she felt excited and very afraid. _Did he like her back? Does he know I exist? Oh don't be silly Xandria! After all he did just grab my hand and lead me here, and he said he liked my hair..so he's noticed me right? _

_ Parallel_ to her thoughts the Doctor was thinking something completely different. _How do I do this? How can I save them all...? How can I save the whole world? AGAIN? What if I fail..no I can't think like that. If I fail there's no hope, and I will not only have lost my race, again, but I will have lost my favorite planet. Earth. I'll have failed them all. Rose, Martha and Mickey..and the child they are expecting..and Donna, and Amy and Rory, and River. God I can't fail her. Fail her and my world is over. Failing her I'll lose __all __my homes, Gallifrey, Earth, and River...I can't loose this battle. For their sakes I mustn't. _

In the distance, breaking through both of their thoughts, they heard voices. Dalek voices.

"The Mechanism will stay aboard the pod, Dalek- Delta, fetch Davros. And you Dalek- Ucon, find out where the transmission from our fellow Daleks are coming frome. We will bring them through the time lock at last!" said a victorious voice.

"But what will you do Dalek- Tri?" asked one of them.

"I am going to the Cargo hold to fetch the Grand Ultimatum," it said with pride. "And the massacre will begin."

"Quick Xandria we need to-" The Doctor's voice died in the back of his throat. Xandria was no longer there.

**DW-13**

The Warehouse 13 crew (minus Myka) was sandwiched between Time Lord soldiers. The one closest to Claude was even kinda cute in a buff kind of way. She liked him especially in the gas mask, even though he was leading them to their deaths..or at least that's what the Time Lords thought. The whole walk was a chance for Claudia to perfect her plan. They were shoved through the barbwire and found themselves in No-mans' land.

Once they were left alone in the mists Claudia got to work. Meanwhile Artie was holding a hankerchief to his nose, and Pete was using his coat.

"Ready boys?" Claude said with a grin. It fell, "um what are you two doing?" she had to bite her cheek to stop laughing.

"I don't wanna breathe in the fumes," Artie protested.

"Dido!" called out Pete.

"We're getting out of here," Claudia said grinning, "ready?"

And so she set her plan in motion.

**DW-13**

Xandria had run off as soon as she had heard Dalek-Tri say that the mechanism was to stay on the pod. She knew the only way to get the Doctor's attention was to save the world, and that's just what she did. She ran towards where the Daleks had come from, and shortly she found where all the pods were. She tried to open a couple of the doors, unfortunately only a Dalek wisk-y thing would work or a code..which she definitely didn't have. She would just have to wait.

Meanwhile the Doctor formulated a plan. He figured that Xandria would have been captured, so he would go to the prison cells and save Myka and Xandria. So off he ran to the holding cells. Once he got there he found them all empty. He knew that Davros liked his victims to see the chaos, so most likely they would be held on the Alpha Deck. The Doctor huffed, he had run down sixteen flights of stairs to the T deck, only to discover there was an elevator. Which made sense being that Daleks don't have legs..if only he had realized this before.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the A button. Suddenly his ears were filled with (surprisingly) calm elevator music. It seemed as if the elevator were taking forever. (AN In reality it was, going from levels T to A would take a while so we will return to the Doctor shortly.)

**DW-13**

"Claudia? What the HELL are you doing?" Pete asked his voice cracking.

Claudia had started a huge bonfire. She smiled a huge Claudia-like grin. "I'm getting the Daleks' attention."

"WHY? They will kill us!" Artie coughed.

"Not as quickly as these fumes will, besides once we are aboard the Dalek ship, we can find the Doctor."

There was a sigh of relief all around. _Claudia was seriously the best_, thought Artie. It was then he knew the fumes were affecting his thought process.

Above them, floating like a dark ominous blimp, was the Dalek ship. Suddenly a long tube fell from it, it was a vacuum, and it sucked the three of them into the hull.

"Who are you?" asked a Dalek.

"They certainly aren't Time Lords..Why they look like humans," said the other.

"Maybe they are like the girl Davros has on Level Alpha," said a third dalek.

"Smart thinking Dalek-Radon," said the first. "Take them to Level Alpha."

"Yes Dalek-Ucon," said Dalek-Radon. "will you accompany us?"

"No I must find Dalek-Tri and tell him the transmission comes from Isotope-21, Dalek-Ing help Dalek-Radon escort these humans to Level Alpha." and with that Dalek-Ucon glided off.

Pete and Artie looked pale and frightened again, but Claudia held a smile. She whispered. "They are leading us to Myka. It has to be her!"

This made the two boys smile. Myka was alive.

**DW-13**

"Haha," giggled (yes giggled) Davros. "It's heeeerrreee." He clapped his hands together and opened the door. Xandria snuck in behind him and hid behind a crate. To her dismay Davros had turned to the box and opened it. He let out a whistle, and shook his head. "It's beautiful, simply beautiful. Human craftsmanship has never been so wonderful."

And to his surprise he heard a sneeze. At that moment Xandria had sneezed, and had been discovered. In the moment of shock Davros had, Xandria took her chance and ran to the console. She pressed a silver button and the doors slammed close. She looked back and grinned. "Sorry to interrupt your plans Mr. Davros, but you aren't destroying the world today."

He growled, and ran towards her. He grabbed the wheel and sent them spinning off towards Planet Earth.

The Doctor started swishing his hips to the music. Despite the fact he was in great danger he found that he really liked this song. _Ding._ He had finally reached Level Alpha 1b. He found that he was on a platform above Level Alpha, there was one above him as well, that was Alpha 1a. Below him he saw four light beams. Held in each were his friends: Myka, Pete, Artie, and Claudia. _Thank God they are safe. _From above him he heard,

"Prisoners will not speak." Then, "what are you doing here?" asked a Dalek.

And with that the Doctor found the fastest escape. He jumped.

**DW-13**

Claudia, Pete, and Artie had been led to Level Alpha where they were placed in holding lights. Whenever they put their hands to it it would ripple. Across from Claudia was Myka.

"You guys are alive!" Cried Myka.

"So are you! I would hug you but I'm a bit contained right now," joked Claudia.

"Prisoners will not speak," said a voice far above them. Then they heard, "what are you doing here."

"It's the Doctor!" exclaimed Pete elatedly. "it has to be."

And then with a thump the Doctor landed right in front of Myka. "Miss me?" he asked cheekily.

"Doctor, this is really not the time nor place. GET US OUT!" Myka said becoming catatonic.

With a wink he was off and pulled a giant lever. Suddenly the holding lights disappeared and the four of them ran to the Doctor's side. They ran together towards the Tardis.

"Wait? Where's Xandria?" asked the Doctor.

"She was with you wasn't she?" asked Myka.

"Ummm, no I thought she had been caught. So she should have been with you guys," The Doctor said back to them.

"Well we haven't seen her since you left us on Gallifrey," Artie said irritably. He hated running.

"When we get to the Tardis we can scan for carbon life forms," Claudia said calmly.

"That's genius!" the Doctor beamed. "How did you know she could do that?"

Claudia frowned, now she needed a believable cover up. "Oh well..I assumed the Tardis could do anything.."

The Doctor beamed. He liked this girl.

With a snap the blue doors opened, and the fantastic five ran into the Tardis. Once they were inside they could finally take a break. The Doctor fiddled with a few levers and buttons and began scanning the region for carbon life forms.

"Slight problem," the Doctor said at last.

"What?" Pete asked.

"She's no longer on this ship."

"Then where is she?" Myka asked.

"She's in a space pod headed to earth. And Davros is with her."

"How do we save her?" cried Myka.

"We can't." he said bleakly. "Since it's moving there is no fixed location so I can't land the Tardis in that pod, we need to wait until it has landed..All we can do is hope Xandria is okay."

Sadly all of them sent all of their prayers to Xandria's aid. And stood by and watched the tiny dot on the screen move farther and farther from where they were.

**I didn't think I would update so soon, but since someone (super amazing) commented I decided I might as well. And they pointed out the last chapter was so short which was cheap so I made this one longer to make up for it (and I am uploading it soon to make up for the fact that the last one was so lame). Being so long this chapter might have been very confusing since it changed perspective so many times. If y'all have any questions feel free to ask. As always comments/reviews are welcome. I am desperate. So if you find any love in your heart you will write a review and you will make it good...Danke! ( Thank you so much moyercat11 you are the best fan ever!)**


	18. Xandria's loss, Earth's save

Xandria was thrown around and soon no longer knew which way was up and which way was down. All she could see was the sea spiraling towards them.

"Do something!" She no longer cared that she was trapped with her enemy, she just wanted to live to see another day.

Davros gritted his teeth and made his way towards the steering controls. Just as he seemed to be getting things under control Xandria crashed into a large red button. (AN now I know what you're thinking...well your wrong.) The steering wheel locked and suddenly the pod hit the surface of the atmosphere. Luckily the burning didn't affect the hull and they made it through in one piece. Once he no longer was holding his breath Davros screamed. "Why did you do that!?"

"I didn't try!" For a teenage girl she could hold her own against the Lord of the Daleks.

**"Well either way...WE ARE NOW CRASHING TOWARDS THE SEA**!" Davros shouted back.

Unfortunately the screaming match ended there. The hull had fallen into the sea, and was sinking rapidly. Soon the cabin began to fill with water. "What's happening?" Xandria was afraid, she had never seen the depths or darkness such as this.

"We're drowning foolish girl! Now help me break the glass so we can get out of here!" Davros said panicking as well.

All Xandria could find was a huge crate marked with the words: _Property of the Daleks Supreme_. She threw it threw the windshield and there was a shatter of glass. The water rushed in quickly filling the lungs of Davros and Xandria. As she began to black out she felt a firm tug on her hand. Suddenly her head broke the surface and clean air filled their lungs.

"You saved me," she said gratefully.

"Eh whatever," Davros said searching the water around him. "Where is that crate? Where is my KEY!?"

"What did it look like?" Xandria asked. She was a quick learner and was finally picking up how to swim. She too began to search, not for Davros but for the Doctor. His people needed the Antikythera Mechanism to disappear. Not just his people, but the universe.

"It was a huge crate with the words Property of the Daleks Supreme, it's not hard to miss," frantically Davros paddled around. He muttered to himself, "it should have floated up by now, it was in a wooden crate..."

"Uh Mr. Davros, I think it sunk," Xandria said looking down at her white toes in the water. Somewhere thousands of miles below her was the key to the universe.

"IT. WHAT!?" shrieked Davros.

"It's down there," Xandria said looking down at the depths below her.

"I needed that! It was a very important- Bah. What would you care. You're a human, and a girl at that," Davros said wrinkling his nose.

"Fine," Xandria said starting to paddle to shore.

"Where are you going?" asked Davros.

"Somewhere not here," Xandria shouted back.

"And why's that?" sneered Davros.

Xandria turned around, and with a smile shouted, "because you're here."

She kept on swimming leaving the leader of the Daleks cursing in the middle of the sea. It didn't take her too long to reach the coast of some outlying island. As night fell she could only hope that the Doctor would come for her. _Please Doctor. Don't leave me here, come for me. Find me._

**DW-13**

"Marco," a blind folded Pete called out in excitement.

"Polo," came the two very bored voices of Myka and Claudia. At this point they had decided to stop even moving. Playing Marco Polo for four hours will do that to a person, even time traveling people.

"Marco," Pete repeated.

Before the girls could answer there was a _bing_ from the Tardis. The Doctor sprinted in from another room and read the screen. His face broke out into a huge smile.

"Good job old gal, you've found her," The Doctor said.

"You talk to it?" Artie asked skeptically looking at the Doctor.

He looked offended. "It's not an _it_ it's a she."

"Of course it is Doctor," Claudia said soothingly. "You must forgive him he's old."

The Doctor smiled. "Bet I'm older."

Artie laughed.

"How old are you Doctor?" Myka asked curiously.

"Nine-hundred and twelve," he said proudly. Immediately Artie stopped laughing.

"But you look so young," Pete said taking his blindfold off.

"Thanks mate, it means a lot coming from you," The Doctor said with a grin.

"Really?" Pete asked excitedly.

"No, not really," The Doctor said rubbing his chin. "Now shall we go fetch Xandria?"

**DW-13**

On an island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea sat a young girl in a soaking wet tunic. She had huddled herself into a ball and was shivering to stay warm. Night had fallen hours ago, and the girl had almost given up hope. From behind her she heard a rustling. At first she just dismissed it at the wind in the trees, but as it got louder she recognized it. She sprung up and turned around. Sitting in the middle of the sand was the Tardis. The door opened and there stood the Doctor holding his hand out to him. Xandria, as you probably figured out the girl was, ran into his outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I've lost it, and now-"

"Shh, later," The Doctor said rubbing her back. "Claudia bring a blanket, she's shivering. Myka go make some tea."

"Where's the kitchen in this place?"

"Five doors down the left hall, turn right, then left, then left again, then right, then up, then left. Open that door and proceed down the second-"

"You've got to be kidding me," Myka said seriously.

Much to Xandria's disappointment the Doctor detached himself from her. "Fine. I'll do it. Humans, what tiny brains you must have. Huh."

Quite quickly the Doctor returned with a large mug of tea. "So Xandria," he asked once she had calmed down. "What happened?"

Xandria related everything that had happened on her dissent to earth. "- I'm sorry Doctor. The Antikythera Mechanism sunk. It's lost in the sea. I've failed you, I apologize."

The Doctor smiled gently. "No, it's right where it belongs."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" asked Artie.

"This was always meant to happen. It has sunk right where it will be found in a few hundred years. You humans will just suspect it fell off a ship that sunk on it's way to Rome or something- that's what will logically make sense to you, and you will believe it. What about Davros, where is he?" The Doctor asked.

"He was still floating around when I left him," Xandria said calmly, her worries had been soothed.

The Doctor smiled. "It seems as if everything is settled. I think it's time to get you all home."

There were protests from everyone, but the Doctor just smiled his sad smile and began going forward in time.

**To all of you who have recently favorited, watched, or commented on this story thank you. You motivated me to write this chapter. We are so close to the end, there's just a little bit more to go, and I still have a few surprises up my sleeve so stay tuned! Thanks to everyone who has been with me since the beginning. Please leave a comment (that's really what motivates me, besides I love hearing your opinion on the chapter). Can't believe the end is drawing nigh..sorry I love being dramatic. LEAVE A REVIEW or DAVROS IS GONNA COME FOR YOU. He's a bit water logged, but that only makes him more PISSED. BEWARE!**


	19. No Place like Home

The tension in the air was palpable. "Must we leave?" Xandria asked quietly.

The Doctor looked at her for a while before answering. "Yes, what I do..well it isn't safe. I couldn't bear to lose any of you."

"Funny logic you've got there," Claudia said coldly. "If you don't want to lose us, then why do you leave us. We should have some say, it is our lives."

"You don't know what the risks are, what you're dealing-"

"If we survived this, Doctor, we can make it through anything," Pete said optimistically.

"You think humans like you could survive Weeping Angels, or Cybermen or the Atraxi? You people are brilliant. Humans are brilliant, but they have no chance against these creatures," the Doctor said desperately. He wasn't willing to lose any other souls, not in his name.

"Humans are brilliant, Doctor," Claudia said. "We have done so much is so little time; built the pyramids, the Great Wall, gone to the moon...why can't we stay and help you? The Warehouse has some _GREAT _resources and-"

"Claudia," Artie reprimanded. "That is top secret. Personally I will be glad to be home again, meeting dead people is just too weird."

"They aren't dead yet," grimaced the Doctor.

"You know what I mean-" Artie started, failing to get his point across he switched tactics. "Won't you be glad to get home Myka? Away from all this insanity."

Myka's brows furrowed in thought. "Doctor, you've expanded my understanding of the world by so much, in so little time. And I am grateful to you, please just take us home," her voice was strained. She sounded like she was about to crack.

The Doctor nodded, the two people who hadn't gotten him at all were the only ones seeing reason.

"Well I won't go," Xandria pouted. "Not til you answer my question."

"Alright," The Doctor smiled, he always loved a good question. "What is it?"

"Is Davros dead?"

The Doctor's smile vanished. "No, he will come back. I know that he will survive that little swim. He is very much a live."

Xandria's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Claudia said with a grin. "The time war will keep Davros occupied for awhile, and once he escapes he will still be weak. He won't seek his revenge, you should be safe."

Xandria smiled. The Doctor squinted his eyes. _How did she know so much about it..._

Before he could ask any questions the Tardis landed. "Is this my stop?" Xandria asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded solemnly. They all walked her out of the Tardis to find a very sleep-deprived and somewhat angry Alexandros waiting outside.

"Where have you bee, Alexandria? I'll deal with you later, go to your room!" he shouted. "Where did you brutes take my daughter, and what in the gods' name did you leave in her place?"

The Doctor sauntered up. "Do you still have it?"

Alexandros nodded and led them into another room. Sitting on a table was the bow tie. "You see, this is all the latest fashion these days. Everyone in Rome is wearing one now," The Doctor said picking up the bow tie. "It's called a bow tie."

Alexandros was a very curious man by nature and asked to be shown how to wear it. The Doctor complied tying it expertly around Alexandros' neck. It looked a bit weird with his toga preatexta, but they all complimented him none the less.

"I'm sorry for the mix up with your daughter," The Doctor said once again, "we really must be going now."

Alexandros nodded and kept admiring himself in his hand mirror. Quietly the Doctor and the Warehouse gang returned to the room containing the Tardis.

"Doctor, must we really go? I get that sending Xandria home was smart, she is only a kid, but we're all consenting adults here," Pete protested.

"You really must go," The Doctor said tiredly. "You people don't understand what my life has been like. For one keeping track of one human is hard enough, let alone four! I don't want to constantly be worried about you guys, do you know what that does to my blood pressure! I already have two hearts, I'm not sure how much my circulatory system could take! In all honesty humans never learn to do what's the safe, smart, thing. They always end up dead or worse. Anyone who has come into my association has something wrong happen to them: Rose," his voice cracked, "Martha, Donna, Rory, Amy, River, and countless, _countless _others. God I can never save any of them! I don't want to add your names to the list."

Pete recoiled with shame, and the Doctor felt bad for yelling.

"It's okay Doctor, we understand," Myka said softly, looking at Pete with reproach.

The Doctor collapsed onto the floor. Claudia sat beside him. "Hey don't worry Doc, we humans are tougher than we look. And if living on Earth is our next assignment we can handle it, even if it's dull. It's like the desk job of time travel for humans, but I guess we'll deal."

The Doctor gave her a melancholy smile and they flew on towards modern day Univille.

At last it was time to say final good-byes.

"Good-bye Doctor," Artie said holding out his hand. "I didn't especially enjoy our time together, but it was very educational."

The Doctor just nodded politely.

"Come here man," Pete said holding out his arms for a hug.

Instead the Doctor awkwardly punched Pete lightly in the shoulder. He turned to Myka, "take care of him."

"I always do," Myka said with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"C'mon Doc," Claudia said holding out her arms for a hug. This time the Doctor accepted and pulled Claudia into a close embrace.

_Join me_, he was so tempted to whisper those two words in her ear, but he knew that asking her that would mean asking them all to join him. Instead he asked the first thing that came to mind, "why do you smell like Time Lord essence?"

Claudia just smiled, "oh you know, I suppose I rubbed up against one too many Time Lords who were wearing this scent of perfume. I think it's called Chameleon Circuit 3."

The Doctor just nodded. "Well I'm off then. Good-bye, and I wish you all the luck."

It was only later that the Doctor realized that Claudia had never heard of a Chameleon Circuit: his didn't need repairs when she had helped him, and there was no way the Time Lords would discuss Tardis parts with a human, even if she was especially clever.

The Doctor climbed into his blue box and took off.

**Think this is the end? Well then you're wrong, there's still the ****epilogue****, where something VERY interesting happens, but I can't tell you yet (Spoilers as our favorite frizzy haired companion would say). So please leave a review, I can't believe our time together is almost over.. I would like to thank all of you for sticking with this mad cap adventure, and I hope you like the penultimate installment.**


	20. Epilogue: An End Is Merely a Beginning

**This is the End guys * sniff* I hope you enjoy every bit of it!**

ON THE TARDIS

"Alone again," sighed the Doctor slumping down from exhaustion. He sighed, "I never thought quietness would be so welcome. Just you and me Sexy, just you and me."

_Behind him there was a cough. _He turned around standing in front of him was Xandria.

"What-How- Why-" he spluttered in shock.

"I sneaked onto the Tardis when you with my father. I've been hiding in a crate an awfully long time," she pouted.

"If I had any sense I would take you straight home," The Doctor warned.

"But you don't. You're a mad man after all," she said with a grin.

The Doctor smiled. "You're right you can stay. What will your father say?"

"He will never know," Xandria tapped the Doctor's nose. "This is a time machine isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, everywhere. Oh, Doctor I don't know how to choose!" Cried Xandria, she was surprised he had actually agreed.

"I know just what to use," he pulled out a box. "Press the red button."

"What is it?" Xandria asked cautiously.

"A random time and location generator, sometimes you get rubbish...but more likely you'll get a good road trip out of it," The Doctor beamed.

Without hesitation Xandria pressed the button. Appearing on the screen was the words _Tokyo _with the year 20190. "Where's that?" asked Xandria.

"A place called Japan. Simply brilliant there, you'll love the fashion sense and wonderful food. Simply marvelous," The Doctor said in excitement. Setting the dials to Japan. "Of course it's still Earth, but we'll travel in space next time."

"There are other worlds?" Xandria asked catching on to his excitement.

"Of course there are, beautiful worlds, squat worlds, upside down worlds..The universe is massive, Xandria, and you'll love every bit of it. Well? GERONIMO!"

IN THE WAREHOUSE

"Have you seen Claudia?" Artie asked passing Pete.

"No, I'm sure she's fine," Pete said passively.

Artie immediately got a feeling of discomfort in his stomach, but dismissed it as digestive problems.

IN THE BASEMENT AT LEENA'S

"Just a bit more soldering," muttered Claudia. "There, perfect."

She stepped back a bit to look at her handiwork. Standing in front of her was a Tardis. After fixing the Doctor's, and having essence of Time Lord infused with her brain Claudia had figured out how to make her own time machine. _Watch out Universe, Claudia is coming_.

**Any last thoughts? Please leave them in the review box for me! Hope you liked the end!**


End file.
